


How to save a life

by OhDearLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost Dying, F/M, Hurt, Miracles, Mission went wrong, back from mission, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: You come back hurt from a mission. As you’re dying, Loki fight to say goodbye.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 76





	How to save a life

This must have been the third time he had read the same sentence. 

Although the book was very exciting and he was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the living room of the Avengers complex, Loki could not immerse himself in reading it. His mind was elsewhere. Like every time you go on a mission with the superheroes. 

You two, it's a strange story and difficult to understand. At first glance, you knew that Loki was more than the man who destroyed New York. And at first glance, Loki knew that you were more than just a mortal. A strong friendship developed between you, based on understanding and tolerance. You were close, but despite this, Loki still had no right to accompany you on your missions, still not being trustworthy in the eyes of the other team members. So he had to stay here, wisely, patiently and wait for your return. 

He was always worried that you were braving the dangers, without being able to be at your side to ensure your safety. 

Suddenly, the front door opened with a bang, making him a little startled, followed by panicked voices. He stood up, forgetting his reading for good, and walked towards the hall of the building. He then saw a vision that he would never forget and that froze his blood. Steve carried your lifeless body in his arms and quickly made his way to the medical wing of the complex, followed by Tony and Natasha. 

He went down the stairs as fast as he could and headed to the infirmary. But it was too late, by the time he got to the doors, Steve was already inside with you and the nurses. He tried to get in but Tony put one hand on his chest and stopped him. 

“Get out of the way.” Loki growled. 

“No.” 

“I want to see her!” he exclaimed, angry. 

“We have to let the medical team work.” 

“At least tell me what's wrong with her!” he shouted, distraught. 

A silence fell between them as Loki stared alternately at Tony and Natasha. 

“We don't know.” The young woman replied. 

“What do you mean, you don't know?” 

“She collapsed in the middle of the mission. She has no trace of injury. She just... passed out.” 

“And impossible to wake her up.” Tony continued, worried. “She's like she's in a coma.” 

Loki put a hand over his face and looked through the glass doors leading to the infirmary. From there he couldn't see you, but he noticed the agitation of the nurses and doctors. This was not a good sign. He waited several long minutes for Steve to come out of the infirmary to join them. In his face Loki already knew he was the bearer of bad news. 

“How is she?” Natasha asked. 

“They don't know what's wrong with her. Her condition is getting worse by the hour and they can't stabilize her. They are rather pessimistic about her future.” 

Loki felt so sad and helpless. His sadness turned into anger and determination, he had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing. 

“That’s enough.” he murmured, heading for the gates. 

But Steve blocked his way before he could go too far. 

“No, you stay here.” 

“I could help her!” 

“The only people who can help her are the doctors, we have to let them do their job.” 

Loki struck him with his eyes. He would have liked so much to hit him or put a spell on him. But if he had done so, his chances of going to see you would have vanished. So he bit his tongue and clenched his fists before taking a few steps back. 

The wait was unbearable. The four of them stood in the corridor, silent, waiting, pacing or staring into the emptiness. 

After three long hours, a doctor, accompanied by a nurse, saw them again. Loki got up from the floor and approached them. The look on their faces was a bad omen. 

“How is she?” Tony asked. 

“I'm sorry, but we have done all we could. We still don't know why she's in this coma or how to get her out. Her body is deteriorating minute by minute for no apparent reason.” The doctor explained. 

“So, what, what are you going to do?” Steve asked. 

“There's nothing more we can do. She's going to die. I'm really sorry.” 

The news was like a cold shower for Loki. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of him, as if time had suddenly stopped to prolong his excruciating pain. 

“You can say goodbye to her, one at a time.” The nurse said softly. 

Steve nodded and went in first. Natasha crossed her arms across her chest and tried to hold back her tears as Tony slid down the wall, tears silently running down her cheeks. Loki was still in shock at the news. He didn't want to believe it was the end, that you were going to leave him. After Natasha came out of the infirmary, her eyes red with tears, Loki walked towards the door, but was stopped by Tony. The god looked at him in disbelief when he realized in his eyes that he had no intention of letting him in. 

“I want to say goodbye to her.” He explained. 

“You are not part of the team.” Tony replied, sternly. 

“You don't carry me in your heart and know that it's mutual, but whether you like it or not, I am Y/N's friend.” 

Tony hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and letting him pass. Loki entered the white room. Everything was so clear, so bright that he was almost blinded by it. And in the middle of this ocean of whiteness you were lying, motionless, on a hospital bed. Loki hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, afraid that you were already extinguished, afraid that you were too late, but he saw the slow movement of your breaths. With delicacy he sat down at the edge of the bed, beside you and observed. Your skin was as pale as the sheets that wrapped you, your bluish lips. 

Loki leaned towards you a little and wanted to run a hand through your hair when he felt a presence. He turned and saw Stark watching him, just a few yards away. 

“Could I have some privacy?” Loki asked curtly. 

“I'm not leaving you alone with her.” 

“And what are you afraid of, that I'll kill her? She's already dying!” He got angry. 

“Either I stay here with you, or we both go.” Tony replied, imperturbable. 

Loki sighed to contain his rage, he didn't want the last thing he did in your presence to be to defy your friends. So he ran one hand through your hair and leaned against your ear. 

“I'm sorry.” he whispered. “I should have come with you. I should have protected you.” 

With tears in his eyes, he closed his eyes firmly and placed his forehead against yours, your cold skin made him shiver. 

“I never told you... But you are the only one who understands me. I love you, I love you...” 

A tear ran from under his eyelid and slid down his cheek. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, and then kissed your forehead. When he opened his eyes, he ran a hand through your hair and frowned. 

There were bluish marks on your neck, like blackened veins. 

“What the hell is that?” he murmured. 

“What is it?” Asked Stark, annoyed. 

“This, when did this appear?” Asked Loki again, showing the marks to Tony. 

“I... I don't know, she didn't have them.” 

Loki looked around frantically, got up and started going through all the drawers he could open. 

“Sir, what are you doing?” exclaimed a nurse, trying to calm him down. 

“I need a syringe. Quickly!” he exclaimed, jostling the nurse. 

“What's going on?!” Steve asked as he entered the room. 

“I can still save her.” Loki replied, turning to the soldier. 

Tony then found a syringe and handed it to the god who thanked him silently. Immediately he went back to your side and stuck the syringe in a vein in your neck. He whispered an unknown word and as if by magic, the bluish colour was sucked into the syringe. A dark blue, almost black liquid filled the container and left your body. 

“What is this?” Steve asked as he approached. 

“A poison, imperceptible. The only antidote is magic.” Loki answered. 

When he removed the syringe and healed your bruised skin, your breathing became deeper and less laboured. Colours began to appear on your cheeks and lips. Then you opened your eyes, as if you were waking from a deep sleep. Everyone in the room saw the miracle happen with relieved and happy expressions. 

But you ignored the nurse looking at your vitals or your friends asking if you were okay. You sat down and looked at Loki who was also at the edge of the bed, facing you. A smile appeared on your lips. 

“I was trapped in my own body, aware of everything that was happening but unable to move or speak. It was as if I was paralysed from the inside.” 

You put both hands on Loki's cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“But I could hear everything.” 

Then you leaned over and kissed him gently. 

“I love you too.


End file.
